Hancock and Luffy's Baby
by Admiral-Akainu
Summary: Lu Han community here is my special Thank You to you for letting me join your group I will write Luffy and Hancock stories for you guys


Hancock and Luffy's Baby.

**HERE YOU GO LU HAN FANS A NEW TREAT FOR YOU.. I WILL GET TO WORK ON THIS STORY. THIS STORY A ONE SHOT STORY THOUGH HAVE FUN WITH IT. **

Amazon Lily The snake-princess's chamber.

Hancock is pregnant and giving birth to her baby The amazon doctor's are operating on her now..

Hancock grunted in pain

Belldona: Push Snake-Princess your almost there keep pushing!

Hancock did as her doctor told her.

Hancock was grunting in pain.

Hancock: Oh Luffy wish you were here to hold my hand!

Speaking of Luffy lets see where is our future pirate king at.

Our Future Pirate King is on his adventure's as always

Even though Luffy is trying to complete his dream to be Pirate King he still loves his pirate empress.

Any who lets see what our future pirate king doing..

Luffy and his crew are at a tropical island.. checking the island

Luffy and Usopp playing with a Hercules Beetle..

Back to Amazon Lily..

Hancock still grunted in pain..

Belldona: Take a deep breath Snake-Princess your almost there! keep pushing!

Hancock was pushing as hard as she could.

There was now a beautiful cry.. just now.

Hancock lifted herself up.

Hancock: Well what is it...?

Her People had surprised looks on their faces.. as they stared at the newborn.

Hancock: What's Wrong!?

Belldona: Snake-Princess... it's a boy!

Hancock: A WHAT! SHE BLUSHED IN DISBELIEF.

Belldona: It's a boy...

The Baby Boy was crying..

Hancock: Oh My God! I have a boy!

Sonia Mari and Nyon's eyes widened.

Yes this was a miracle Amazon Lily now has a boy in their country... normally the women would give birth to the girls but now it was a boy born..

Sonia: Big Sister... she stared at her older sister in disbelief..

Mari couldn't say nothing..

Nyon Just looked at the baby boy..

The Baby boy had his father's face his eyes and hair..

Hancock smiled at her baby boy

Hancock: So cute! he looks just like Luffy! she squealed.

Nyon: Well snake-princess are you going to tell young straw hat.. about his son.

Hancock: Of course! Mari!

Mari: Yes Big sister..?

Hancock: Send Luffy a letter! tell him about his son!

Mari: Alright.. on it sister...

Mari had wrote the letter and put the letter on her Hawk's leg and told her pet to get Luffy.

As the Hawk took off Hancock held her baby lovingly

Back at the island with Luffy and the Straw Hats.

Luffy and the crew were now eating on the ship As everyone was in a conversation.

Luffy: Oi Usopp! remember when we found that Hercules beetle in the jungle and played with it!

Usopp: Sure Do! can't wait to play with it again.

Luffy: Awesome!

Zoro was drinking booze as he was going to talk now..

Zoro: Got to keep training..

Sanji: You and your training Moss Head.. don't you ever take a break.

Zoro: Shut Up Swirly Brows you always ogling at another woman! that's why Luffy got a woman now!

Sanji: ... don't be stupid! that rubber moron doesn't have a woman!

Zoro: He does...

He glanced at Luffy..

Zoro: Don't you have a woman Luffy?..

Luffy blushed...

The whole crew stared at him..

Luffy: Um...

Zoro: Well... Do you...? as he smirked..

Luffy: It's Hancock...

This time the crew jaws dropped hearing him say Hancock..

Robin: Do you mean Boa Hancock the warlord and pirate empress..?

Luffy nodded

Straw Hats: EEEEEHHHHH!?

Sanji: YOUR WITH THE GODDESS! ARE YOU MARRIED TO HER?

Luffy flinched..

Luffy: We're not married yet...

Sanji: Yet!?

Zoro bellowed a laugh watching Sanji.

Not too Long ago a Hawk dropped a letter on the sunny.

The crew saw the note on the floor Robin walked towards the note and picked it up.

As she picked it up she was now reading it.

Robin cleared her throat beginning to read the letter.

_Dear My Love Luffy... I am really happy that I have given birth to our child.. why don't you come to amazon lily to see your son.. he's just been born today...I can't wait to see you.. from your pirate empress Hancock.. see you at amazon lily my dearest. _

As Robin got done reading it.

The crew had shocked faces and stared at Luffy.

Luffy had sweat drop formed on his forehead when his crew was giving him weird looks.

Luffy: What guys?... as he stared at his Shell Shocked Crew..

Robin: My.. My.. our captain with the Pirate Empress and had a son... as she giggled..

Usopp could only stare at his captain..

Chopper stared at Luffy with wide eyes..

Nami just stared at her captain with her mouth opened..

Zoro could only smirk.

Franky just blinked and had his mouth open looking at his captain.

Sanji looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he heard the letter.

Brook did his Yohohoho signature..

Luffy: Uh... guys...

Luffy: Lets go to amazon lily and see my kid...

Nami: ...

Zoro: Well you heard the captain let's get going! come on! lets move! he yelled at the crew..

Nami: R-Right... lets go...

As the crew were out of their current shock they were now going to amazon lily...

Mean While at amazon lily.

Hancock was holding her baby as she was sitting on her throne breast feeding him.

Hancock: Luffy... I hope you got my letter... as she wondered when was he coming.

Sonia and Mari were next to their older sister watching her feed their nephew...

Nyon was on the right side of the throne..

2 hours later The thousand sunny had reached to amazon lily.

The crew were docking as they were going to Hancock now..

At the Kuja Palace..

Hancock sitting on her throne still waiting for Luffy she was daydreaming of Luffy and her playing with their baby boy..

Hancock: Oh Luffy!~

Luffy: Hancock! as he ran to her and carried her and his son.

She was blushing while she was daydreaming..

6 minutes later Mari came in the throne room..

Mari: Big Sister!

Hancock was snapped out of her daydream when her sister called her.

Mari: Big Sister!

Hancock: Yes Mari... as she was holing her baby.

Mari: Luffy is here..

Hancock: LUFFY IS HERE!~ OH MY GOD LET HIM COME! she yelled in happiness as she was blushing..

Mari went to go get Luffy and his crew..

Hancock glanced at her baby..

Hancock: Did you hear that son.. daddy is coming to see you..

The Baby Boy looked at his mother..

Right when the time has come Luffy and his Crew were in the throne room.

Hancock glanced at her future husband.

Hancock: Luffy!~

Luffy: Hancock! as he ran to her...

Luffy: Where my kid at..

Hancock: Right here.. the baby boy was in her arms sleeping..

Luffy smiled seeing his son sleep in his future wife's arms..

Hancock: Luffy~ what should we name our son..

Luffy: I want to name him Ace.. as he glanced at his sleeping son.

Hancock smiled.

Hancock: Monkey D. Ace is nice to name our son as she blushed at her future pirate king..

Monkey D. Ace woke up from his nap as he looked at his mother and father... he smiled seeing both of them..

Luffy: Hey Ace my boy!

Monkey D. Ace cooed at his father..

Hancock: Want to hold him Luffy..?

Luffy: Sure!

Hancock gave Luffy Ace as she smiled at the two.

Hancock Luffy and their son Monkey D. Ace were now a happy family now.. Luffy is the pirate king he married Hancock.. now that he's the pirate king and his wife the pirate empress that makes their son the pirate prince.. They lived in a happy life.

**THE END!**


End file.
